Talk:Champion (Teamfight Tactics)/@comment-4636093-20190716132142
I made a concept for a Shuriman origin tag: Shuriman: Summons an untargetable Sun Disk turret at the start of combat. The Sun Disk shoots the first enemy which gets into a 3 hex range doing 100 damage each second. ( 3 units:) Sun Disc is placed in the middle of your back line and is physical. ( 6 units:) Sun Disk is placed in the middle of your front line and is true damage. The Sun Disc blocks unit movement and units can't be placed in the space where it will appear. It does not shoot the enemy player and only can attack their units. (Shuriman champions have a lot of gods and other ascended so it's hard to get the full 6 bonus with so many high tiered units required.) Commander: When there is exactly 1 commander on the field, they gain 15% attack speed for each allied unit next to them during deployment. Azir: T5 Shuriman/Commander. Sand Soldier: (Active / 50 mana) Summons a Sand Soldier at his current target’s location, soldier is untargetable and doesn’t block movement. Azir’s auto attacks against enemies within melee range of the soldier causes it to attack instead (can stack if multiple soldiers are in range). Soldier damage is 150/250/350 magic damage. Cassiopiea: T4 Shuriman/Elementalist. Miasma/TwinFang: (Passive) Cassiopiea’s auto attacks against poisoned targets become Twin Fangs, doing an additional 50/125/200 magic damage. (Active / 100 mana) Summons a Miasma under the enemy which starts out just under them but grows to a 2 unit range over 3 seconds. The pool poisons enemies standing on it doing 10/25/40 magic damage per second and the pool lasts for 6 seconds. Sivir: T1 Shuriman/Pirate/Blademaster. Ricochet: (Passive) Sivir’s auto attacks bounce to 1/2/3 additional targets doing full damage (including crit) and on-hit effects to all. Nasus: T3 Shuriman/Brawler. Siphoning Strike: (Active / 40 mana) Nasus’ next auto attack does an additional 50/75/100%AD physical damage. Increased to 150/250/300%AD if the target is a lower star level than him. Renekton: T2 Shuriman/Brawler/Shapeshifter. Dominus: (Active / 100 mana) Swirling sands surround Renekton doing 30/45/60 magic damage per second to nearby enemies for 6 seconds. Upon activation Renekton’s first auto attack stuns the target for 1/2/3 seconds. Taliyah: T3 Shuriman/Exile. Threaded Volley: (Active / 70 mana) Taliyah throws 5 rocks at the closest enemy within 3 hex, doing 200/400/600 magic damage over 2 seconds. She will attempt to move backwards away from this target if they are closer or move to position the remainder of the volley at a different enemy if they die. If Taliyah has not moved from her first cast’s position when she casts it again it will only throw one rock (40/80/120 magic damage). Amumu: T4 Shuriman/Yordle/Knight. Curse of the Sad Mummy. (Active / 100 mana) Amumu instantly Snares and Disarms all surrounding enemies for 2/3/4 seconds. Also removing one of each inflicted enemies with Curse status, removing one of their Star Levels. Rek'Sai is now also Shuriman in addition to her other existing tags.